


first of many.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Intimacy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Robbe losing his virginity to Sanderprompt:  I want shy Robbe, I want both of them nervous & clumsy. I want Robbe being in a little bit of pain the first time he takes Sander because obviously first time & he’s bigger than average. I just want all the cuteness & clumsiness of the first times but also make it romantic/sweet with lots of reassurance & consent.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	first of many.

They've only been this intimate with each other twice before, and things only ended with hand and mouth stuff but not tonight. Tonight Robbe is losing his virginity. And despite experiencing some level of sexual intimacy with Sander, he was still inexperienced and kind of anxious. Sander had understandably led the first time around which meant Robbe was lucky enough to receive a blowjob and Sander ended up finishing in his pants. And the second time, Robbe gave Sander a handjob which he really loved. But his small hand couldn't even fully clasp around Sander when he's hard so he's unsure exactly how he's going to fit inside of him.

But he tries to ignores all those worries and really fall into the bliss of Sander's lips on his own. Sander starts kissing on his jaw, down to his neck, kissing and sucking his pale skin.

Sander kisses down his collar bone to his nipples and taking one in his mouth, sucking the bud. Sander tilts his head up to look at his boyfriend, "What's wrong? I can feel your heart beating really fast."

"I'm okay." He smiles.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm nervous but I'm fine." He swears so Sander continues his ministrations. He start kissing down the center of Robbe's abdomen until he reaches the waistband of his underwear. He touches the bulge of Robbe's dick through his briefs, testing the waters and making sure Robbe was okay. 

Sander goes to tuck his underwear down after, unable to get it below his ass.

"You gotta lift up for me." Sander chuckles and Robbe lifts his hips up just enough for Sander to get him completely naked.

Sander stands up on his knees, staring down at Robbe and bites down on his bottom lip, "I could stare at you all day."

Robbe whimpers embarassed and just pulls Sander back on top of him to kiss him. He locks his legs around his waist and wraps his arms around his neck, needing to touch every part of him.

Sander starts grinding against Robbe's erection, and the slight friction is already sending the brunettes head into the clouds. Sander grabs some lube and pour some on his fingers, and pushes Robbe's legs up and pecking the back of his thigh, "Talk to me, okay?" 

Robbe nods as Sanders middle finger swipes along his hole for what feels like ages before finally pressing against it teasingly and sliding his finger inside. 

"Baby, can you stop looking?"

Sander looks up at Robbe with a smirk, "Why? I like it."

Robbe blushes, covering his face, "Its weird." 

"I won't look if you don't want me to." Sander says closing his eyes dramatically as he gently fingers Robbe. 

Robbe chuckles, "You can just look at me. Kiss me or something."

Sander leans down and locks lips with his boyfriend and slides in another finger and curls his fingers, "Does that feel okay?" He mutters in the kiss. Robbe let's out a soft pleasurable cry, accidently biting down on Sander's lips. The older boy hisses and pulls back, his finger coming up to his lip and seeing a spot of blood.

"Oh my God Sander." Robbe says embarassed. "I'm sorry."

Sander chuckles, "Its fine." He says and reaches over to grab a tissue and pats his lip dry.

"I don't know what I'm doing" Robbe groans, burying his face in his hands with a guilty look. 

"Baby, I don't mind. It's fine. Shit happens." 

Robbe nods and just lies back, waiting for Sander like the pillow princess he is. Once hes good to go, they resume kissing and Robbe is soon begging for more once Sander is three fingers deep.

As Sander slides the condom on and starts lubing himself up, Robbe realized how nervous he is and how he's been holding his breath and tries to let his body relax. 

Sander lies on top of him, "I love you."

"I love you too." Robbe replies. 

"You have nothing to worry about, you know that right? I just want to take care of you and make you feel good."

"I want you so bad, I'm just really nervous."

"Im not going to enjoy myself if you don't so I'll make sure it's good for you. You'll be okay. I'll go slow and if it's too much, tell me and we'll figure out whatever we need to make it feel better."

Robbe nods with a smile and takes another deep breath as Sander lifts his legs back up in the air. 

Sander holds himself at the base and slaps his dick against Robbe's ass and the brunette just chuckles to himself because there's no just scientific way that Sander is going to get inside him without breaking him. He weighs a measly 120 lbs and he knows he's small and he's just just unsure what to expect. 

"You know I don't appreciate you laughing when I'm about to put my dick in you?" Sander jokes 

Robbe covers his mouth, muffling his laugh, "Sorry, it's not you. Keep going."

His breath immediately hitches when he feels Sander start pushing in. His eyes shoot open in shock at the unfamiliar intrusion. As Sander starts to push in a little more, Robbe let's out a soft cry and pushes back against Sanders thigh, indicating for him to stop. Sander does without question and squeezes and caresses his boy's thighs, "You feel amazing, baby. Take your time."

Robbe grabs the spare pillow beside him and bringing it towards him and bites down on it and gives a nod to Sander to continue.

Sander places his hands on the bed on either side of him, sliding in a bit more until he's fully buried inside of him. Sander smothers him in kisses and soft touches and Robbe is happy he's able to deal with Sander inside of him though he's tight around him. He assumes the hardest part was over but as soon as Sander started moving at a regular pace, Robbe couldn't.

"Ow, ow, Sander." He hisses and Sander comes to a stop, "Sorry." He reaches over and grabs more lube, he pulls out halfway to pour some along his dick, throwing it aside and gently easing back in. 

Sander doesn't stay inside him too long, his rhythm changing into pushing all the way in, sliding all the way out so it doesn't get too overwhelming for Robbe but the brunette feels tears well in his eyes, falling down his face.

Sander leans down and caresses his cheek, cooing and wiping away his tears, "Its okay, baby."

"Its just really intense." He admits through the tears. "But just keep going."

It takes a while for Robbe to feel like he's not being completely being torn in half with Sander inside of him but once he's finally getting used to it and starts to actually get pleasure, he can't get enough, locked like a koala on Sander, his hands firm on his ass as the platnium blond fucks him. 

He thinks about the first time they were first intimate. When they reunited after being apart for so long, and couldn't keep their hands off each other. He remembers how intense everything was that day, how debilitating Sander's kisses were and how mesmerising his touch was and how they fell on the floor and how awkward he felt being naked and how inexperienced he felt. They both didn't particularly know what they were doing, just figuring it out a long the way. A lot of fumbling and chuckles but ultimately ending in both of them satisfied and curled into each other's arms.

Robbe kisses Sander desperately, his hand instinctively slapping his ass and Sander pulls back from the kiss with an inquisitive look. 

"You into spanking?" He smirks. 

Robbe blushes, "Shut up, I don't know what came over me."

Sander chuckles and connects their lips again and Robbe gasp in the kiss, his arms swinging down to the bed and gripping onto the sheets. 

"Feels so good like that." He whines looking up at Sander who hovers above him and grinds into that spot repeatedly. Robbe's eyes flutter close as he grips onto the sheets tighter, heat building in the pit of his stomach.

"Look at me." Sander demands. Robbe's eyes open and Sanders hand wraps around Robbe's jaw, his thumb swiping over his bottom lip, "I can't believe I get to have you like this."

"Oh my---Fuck Sander" He starts whispering to himself on the brink of orgasm, feeling as if it was a primal instinct to moan his boyfriend's name. Sander slows down his movements and before Robbe can complain, he shuts him up with his lips.

"Why did you stop?" Robbe groans in between kisses. 

"Want this to last a little longer." Sander mumbles. Sander starts his pace back up and Robbe whimpers into his mouth, his noise getting a little louder, "You're getting harder inside me." Robbe says.

Sander nods, lips still locked, "Its what you do to me, the sounds you make."

Robbe pulls back from the kiss to catch his breath and caresses Sanders face, running his thumb along his eyebrow, down to his jaw and his hands coming down to grip his biceps. "Do you ever feel overwhelmed? Like with this and how much we love each other. It's a lot."

Sander smiles, "All the time." He sits back up and pulls Robbe's legs apart and Robbe groans, closing his legs, "Are you trying to break me?"

Sander chuckles and apologizes and holds his legs apart just far enough as he needs, "Can I make you come now?" 

Robbe nods and Sander takes Robbe's hand bringing them down to the sheets, silently telling him to hold onto them and before Robbe could question it, Sanders hands are back around his legs and he starts fucking Robbe with short, hard thrusts. Robbe's mouth falls open, thrown off guard at the change of pace, his moans getting momentarily caught in his throat as he grips onto the sheets below him. 

He wraps one hand around himself and starts pounding his fist and loudly moaning and whimpering, every thrust absolutely debilitating. He can't help the tears falling down his cheeks, feeling overwhelmed and stimulated. Sander gazes down at Robbe captivated by his every move and squirm and his increasingly loud screams. He watches as Robbe starts coming all over his chest, his back arching off the bed, his legs writhing on the bed, his orgasm crippling his entire body. As soon as he collapses back on the bed, Sander starts chasing his own orgasm. His fingers lock in Robbe's hair and he almost comes when Robbe says, "Come on me."

Sander swiftly pulls out, getting rid of the condom and jerking himself off until he's coming all over Robbe's stomach 

"Oh fuck!!" He breathes heavily, slowing down his stroke, sitting back on his knees, "Fuck." He looks down at Robbe looking up at him innocently and Sander lies down beside him and gives him a kiss. Robbe accepts the kiss but gets up and takes Sanders dick in his mouth. Sander is caught off guard but stares down at Robbe who's sucking him off. The brunette pulls off with a pop and lies back beside him, "Sorry, just wanted to do that."

"Never have to apologize. God, that was hot." Sander kisses him once more before reaching over to grab a small towel and wiping down Robbe's chest, throwing it elsewhere. 

Robbe curls into Sanders arms, nudging his face into his neck, giving it a soft kiss, "That was really fun, want to do it again."

Sander barks out a loud laugh, squeezing his waist, "In the morning, I got you."

"I'm really happy my first time was with you." Robbe confesses. 

Sander finds himself blushing, feeling bashful. He tilts Robbe's head up to look at him and gives him a soft kiss, "I love you."

"And I love you." Robbe smiles, sliding his knee in between his boyfriend's legs and rest his cheek on his chest with a giggle

"What's so funny?" Sander ask playing with Robbe's damp hair.

"Nothing, I'm just happy. That's all."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I love never knowing how to end a fic🙃🙃  
> Vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
